How Vamp and Werewolf Settle Their Differences
by Roza
Summary: Edward and Jacob Yaoi! oneshot! Rated T. No Lemon or boy sex...but i'll think about it *wink*


**dragon of magic: I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! I TOLD HER NOT TO DO IT BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN!!**

**roza: ties dom to a metal chair**

**dom: I'LL DELETE IT! I SWEAR I WILL!**

**roza: tapes her mouth shut enjoy the fanfic:) its my first yaoi and not very good, but review anyway. **

**Disclaimer: i am NOT Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"Good night, Edward," Bella said

"Good night, Edward," Bella said.

"Good night, my love." Edward kissed Bella on the cheek and sat in the rocking chair to watch her sleep. She was so beautiful; her hair damp from the shower, her breath coming out evenly and slowly, and her chest rising and falling gently. Edward loved Bella with all his heart, but there was something about her that bothered him.

He kept this flaw to himself. His sister, Alice the Fortune Teller, didn't even know. This one flaw in Bella was so trivial, but it bothered Edward; she was a terrible kisser. Of all the girls Edward has ever kissed (and he's kissed a lot) Bella was the worst. She just never got into it enough and it made him think that perhaps she doesn't love him as much as he loves her. But he can never be sure.

Morning came quickly. Bella talked in her sleep, but she mostly talked about how much she misses her mother. Edward, who always thought of the neighbors, jumped out the window and ran home to change clothes and fix his hair. When he returned, Bella was still sleeping and her father, Chief Swan was getting ready for work.

Once he left, Edward walked over to Bella's bed and tapped her shoulder softly, "Bella, time to wake up."

She groaned. It was a weekend but he had made plans for the two of them, "Bella," he said again.

She rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes, her gorgeous hair covering half her face. "What is it?" she asked groggily.

"I don't normally mean to wake you, love, but I did make plans for the two of us."

She shot straight upright, her heart skipped a beat and her eyes were filled with eagerness. Perhaps she did love him but was a naturally bad kisser. She got out of bed to get dressed and ready, but Edward grasped her arms and pulled her close, her luscious smell filling his nostrils. He may have hated her kissing, but her scent was mouthwatering.

"Edward I need to get ready." she said, but the way she said it made Edward think that she really just wanted to be in that position forever.

"Of course," he released her and smiled. She didn't move away to the bathroom, where she normally got dressed and everything. If anything, she moved in closer.

He inhaled, her smell just teasing him. He moved the tip of his nose across her cheek and, by some crazy accident, their lips met. The kiss was an absolute dream to Bella; the way their lips moved almost in sync, how his cool breath filled her mouth, and the way their tongue met.

But Edward, on the other hand, was miserable. Her lips were hard from just waking up and her morning breath was hot and sweaty in his mouth. Eventually and thankfully, she passed out.

"Bella?" Edward said anxiously, shaking her back to consciousness.

"You made me faint again." She said breathlessly.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed and laid her on the bed and stared at her, "Maybe you should stay home and rest." The truth: he just didn't want to kiss her again, that was the worst kiss he's ever received, but he would never tell that to Bella.

She shook her head about staying home and said, "No, I'm okay!" she shifted to take off her shirt and Edward quickly turned around. He loved her body, but he also respected a woman's privacy. "You can look you know." She said shyly.

He laughed and flew out the window again. He slowed his run to a walk, then spelt something unpleasant.

'What does he want?' he wondered, reading the mind of his enemy, Jacob Black. Apparently, Black was wondering what Edward was just doing in Bella's room with no responsible police father home to keep them off each other.

The copper colored wolf sprang out of the wood Edward was walking through and tried to tackle him. Edward swerved away, grabbed Jacob's tail, and slammed him against the tree, causing it to groan and bend. The wolf was up in a second, baring his teeth and growling.

"Why were you in Bella's room?" Jacob mentally asked.

"I was just picking her up for a date."

"Well, then, where is she?"

"She wasn't ready yet so I'm going to come back later."

The wolf eyed him and slowly Jacob calmed. His featured soon returned human. He slipped on his pants and said out loud, "You're lying."

Edward shrugged, "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. Either way, it's none of your business."

Jacob lunged at Edward again. Edward rolled on his back gracefully and kicked Jacob in the stomach, sending him flying over him.

"I think it is my business, Bloodsucker." Jacob growled, his voice shaking.

"Nope," Edward said, standing up. The werewolf tackled him again, this time Edward grabbed his arm and…froze.

Jacob's arm was muscular and strong. Edward never really noticed how strong Jacob really was, he was too busy loathing him for wanting his girlfriend. But for some reason, Edward was fascinated by Jacob's muscles.

'What is he doing?' Jacob thought, but Edward didn't say anything.

Jacob took his chance, he whipped the vampire off him and punched him in the gut. Edward, surprised, staggered, his back hitting the tree behind him. Jacob aimed another punch, but Edward pushed him away, his hands touching that hard, strong chest. What the hell was he doing?

Jacob took Edward's hands off him and twisted them behind his back. Then he brought his angry face close to Edward's expressionless one and said in a dangerous voice, "Tell me what you were doing in Bella's room."

Edward tried to remember, but all he recalled was that horrific kiss. Then he thought, 'I wonder how good a kisser this werewolf is.'

Edward put on a convincing angry face and pretended to glare at Jacob. Their noses were actually touching now.

"I was kissing her." Edward said in a fake angry voice. But Jacob, on the other hand, was not pretending.

"Oh?" was his response, but Jacob's thought were sad, "I bet you liked that, didn't you bloodsucker?"

Edward returned to his expressionless face again and said, "Not really."

That sent surprising thought all through the werewolf's mind, 'What?' he thought.

"Bella is a horrible kisser." Edward said matter-of-factly. Jacob loosened his trapping grip on Edward, but stayed nose-to-nose with him, his face enraged again. Edward didn't like that; Jacob was very handsome when he wasn't angry and looking like he did now made him look ugly.

The vampire locked his lips with the werewolf.

Jacob made a surprising noise as the vampire moved his lips against his. All of his anger suddenly melted away. He now understood why Bella loved him so; his kisses were awesome. Suddenly, his concern was completely forgotten.

Edward absolutely loved it! After kissing that human with no kissing experience for two years, this was better then heaven. He didn't let Jacob go either, knowing that he need to breathe, he just kept kissing him.

'Wow!' was all Jacob could think at the moment. Despite the fact that they hated each other and thought the other smelt bad, they loved then connection they shared.

Finally, Jacob came up for air, only just realizing what he was doing. He tried to get himself enraged again, but the kiss was so intense and breathtaking, that not even a werewolf could shift after such an experience.

Edward smiled, obviously not embarrassed or guilty at what he'd just done. He defiantly deserved it though.

Edward turned his back and walked off. Then Jacob thought timidly, "Same time, same place tomorrow?"

Edward stopped and thought for a moment. Then he said, "Only if you promise to come." Then he ran off to get Bella for their date.


End file.
